Sammy's Wish
by Sarlyne
Summary: Sam asks Dean for a B-Day present.


"Forget it, Sammy, I'm _**so**_ not going in there!"

"Ah-ah! You promised, Dean!"

"I didn't say I would go with you in such a place!"

"You said you would give me anything for birthday, so shut up and come! We will be out in five minutes!"

Dean Winchester glared at his younger brother, looked than at the terrible cute looking entrance to the 3rd floor of the department store and sighed.

What had he _done_ that he deserved this? Okay, Sam's birthday was tomorrow and yes, he had promised him to buy a present, when Sam had reminded him that Dean had forgotten it often enough while Sam had been in Stanford and that he had just discovered something really awesome.

The problem for Dean was not that he was spending money for his little brother- Hell, he would give anything for Sam!

The problem for Dean was not that he had forgotten Sam's birthday every once in a while- actually he hadn't been sure how his brother would react when he would visit him in Stanford, when he wasn't coming at any other day.

The problem for Dean was not that Sam's wish showed that he was really still a kid in some ways- everyone was somehow and Sam just a bit more than probably healthy, but he was still his brother.

The problem for Dean was -and he thought it was a hell of a good reason!- that he –a grown man who listened to Led Zeppelin and Metallica- had to join Sam buying the present!

Alone the _look_ of the pink boards, stuffed with dolls, books and stuffed animals scared Dean more than Lucifer or Zachariah.

"Fine!", he finally replied. "I'll go with you, but you promise, that we will be out in exactly five minutes and that we will never ever come to this city during the next five years!"

Sam's face immediately lightened up. "Whatever you want, if you also get me my present!"

With a desperate expression in the face Dean shoved Sam into the children's area of the department store. "Stop giving me those puppy eyes and let's go, before someone sees us!"

"Hello! My name is Dinky, the little Ducking from the Magic Pond! Do you want to be my friend?"

The toy made a sound that reminded of a buzzer and starred with big round glass eyes at a horrified Dean, who held the soft fabric in his hands.

"Oh, God!", he whispered. "They are not really selling stuff like this to children?"

Suddenly he thought that even if their father had been away so often, the life he and Sam had as children -though consisting almost only of hunting training- had been far better than being buried with such monstrosities. This big ball of yellow fabric and fluff was not what a duck looked like! Certainly not!

Dean put the toy quickly back between his duck siblings, when he heard foot steps. No way someone would see him with one of those!

"Hey, found something you like?"

Sam, looked over Dean's shoulder and discovered the duck his brother had put back quite rude.

"Awww, how cute! Should I buy you one for Christmas?"

"Shut up, Sammy! I was just wondering if they are possessed- no way people would buy such things otherwise!", Dean growled. But then he saw the bright smile on his brother's face.

"What?", he asked. "Did you find what you were looking for or did you recognize we are on the wrong floor?"

"I…" Sam blushed and looked down. "I found it."

"Then let's buy it and go out of here, before we meet someone we know!"

But Sam didn't move. Instead he was staring on the ground, smiling nervous and hiding something behind his back.

Dean frowned. "What is it, Sam? You dragged me here to buy something I-still-don't-know-what-it-is-but-childish, and now you won't tell?"

"Promise you won't laugh! It's your fault anyway!"

"My fault?", Dean asked surprised. God, what had he done to his little brother that he needed to buy children stuff all of a sudden? Whatever had happened, he would be more careful in the future! "Okay then, let's see what my little brother wishes for birthday, although he should be a grown boy by now!"

**One Hour later:**

"What the _Hell_… is _this_?"

Bobby looked as horrified as Dean had when he had discovered the ducks, and took the something carefully at the white hair. He held it in front of his face and gave Dean a look that clearly said: _How can you allow this your brother?_

Dean answered with an _I-promised-and-it's-his-birthday-present-What-should-I-do?_ look.

"It's an unicorn!", Castiel said and looked confused between the three men. "I don't understand why you are so upset. Of course, it is not a real unicorn; it is far too small and the eyes are too big and violet an it has stars on his leg, but-"

"Yes", Sam snapped. "It's an unicorn!" He took the stuffed animal from Bobby's hands and pressed it protecting against his chest. "First: _This_ has a name, Bobby! She is called Twinkey! And she is cute!" He ignored Bobby's _I'm-surrounded-by-idjits!_ expression.

"Second: It's my birthday present and I don't see why you should care!

And last; thank you, Castiel, but I know it's not real! That's why I bought it!"

"_I_ bought it!", Dean murmured.

"Whatever! If you keep being mean I'm going to bed!" Sam turned around and rushed out of the room, not giving any of the three men another look.

Dean, Bobby and the angel remained silent for a minute, then Bobby started: "Well… What _happened?_"

The older Winchester raised his shoulders. "I think it was a shock for him when I told him a while ago that unicorns aren't real. Let's have him a cuddly toy instead, still better as if he believed in fairies and I'd have to buy him a Tinkerbell Barbie!"

"Yeah, true." Bobby nodded, but grasped for the whiskey bottle and filled three glasses.

Slowly Dean opened the door to the bedroom and looked at his brother sleeping with the new monstrosity- sorry, _unicorn_- in his arm. It was a strange picture; Sam, so tall and too old for toys cuddling with a stuffed animal that looked forbidden cute and fluffy at once. Sam murmured something in his sleep and snuggled deeper into the pillow, rubbing his face into the unicorn's white fur. He looked happy, after all that had happened the last weeks and months a good thing at least.

"Why did you lie, Dean?"

"Cas!" Dean jumped in surprise when the angel suddenly appeared beside him. "Don't do this, man! –Wait, when did I lie?"

Castiel moved his head in Sam's direction and said: "When you told him there aren't any real unicorns!"

"What the-"

"They live in Europe, although almost extinct. But they are really graceful and beautiful beings."

"I didn't know they exist! I thought it was a fairy tale."

"They always have some real background."

Dean sighed and closed the door. "Yeah, whatever. But don't tell him, okay? Otherwise he will bring me to the next airport and I will have to endure a terrible 12 hours flight!"

He saw how Cas raised surprised an eye brow and added blushing: "N-Not that I am _afraid of flying_! I just think we… have _better_ things to do right now! Stopping the apocalypse for example!"

Castiel smiled half hearted. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>LAWL! XD<strong>

**Sam and the Unicorns! How can I not write about it?**

**Reviews are veeery welcome, as always!**


End file.
